Show Your Bones
by GigliwasCool
Summary: What can one man leave behind, empty and broken, after he walks away? Will Jude let time heal her wounds? Will Tommy ever go back on his regrets? It's Jude...it's Tommy... it's Tudy! And now it's finished!
1. This Love

This is my newest fic, not a one shot this time. It's like a collection of the song-fic-oneshots that I've posted, only the chapters have a common plot.

It follows from Tommy to Jude, right after he leaves. It's basically after the season finale where we find out that Tommy's in Montana with... well I don't know what the girl is to him on the show. (I won't say what it is here because I'm thinking of using part of a chapter to explain it.) I really hope you all like it, it's like my little sad baby, lol.

It's way different from Bang Theory, I don't think there's even one pop-culture reference. _SHOCK AND AWE_, lol, sorry. So here's chapter 1, _This Love. _It starts with Tommy's flashback to when he saw Jude last. I scattered the lyrics to the _Maroon 5 _song within the chapter but the meaning of the lyrics is way different. Ok I'll stop, but I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't Instant Star or the lyrics to _This Love_.

* * *

_This love_

"**Tommy?" She pounded her fists against the window of Tommy's car. He looked over at her for a fleeting moment, feeling the waves of desperation of hysteria throttle him. His eyes bore into her, absorbing the pain that visibly coursed through her until all he could bring himself to do was push his foot to the pedal. His shoe made easy contact while he heard the wounded cries of the girl he never wanted to hurt. _Pound. Pound. Pound. _Her fists made violent contact with the glass of his windows, enough to shatter. But they held as Tommy pushed his foot further into the pedal and sped off into hovering night. "Tom!" He heard her one last attempt to bring him back. He turned his head, wishing to memorize all of her before he left. But he lifted his eyes to see a Jude that he would never want to remember. He saw a Jude that he broke. One that couldn't see past her pain so she fell into it's infinite well. A Jude that gave up and gave in, to the sadness and pain that instantly consumed and smothered. **

_Has taken its toll on me_

**He watched tears slip from her eyes and trail down her cheeks and across her jaw. Even from his distance he saw one stray tear tantalizing and tickling the edge of her jaw, waiting to fall and plummet across her soft skin, but holding on. "Tommy!" rang out past the busy night. The tear swayed against her redden skin. **

_And her heart_

**Not knowing it was possible, he rammed his foot further into the floor, the car lurching with him. Before he blazed off into an endless night, the tear fell. **

He lay against the pillow he had propped up earlier. He felt sleep coming to cradle him in its caressingly forgetful arms, hovering slightly past his eyelids and teetering mightily against his thoughts. He slipped his eyes closed for a moment, only to see her watching him through the flutter of his eyelids.

_Is breaking in front of me_

He recognized the familiar image of her and he felt himself tense immeasurably as her image flashed a smile. He forced his eyes closed more tightly, trying to memorize the contours of her smile. The sadness flashed through her eyes and connected with his mind's eye made his tears begin to well again. The tears soaked away, blurring his view of her. He felt the image flicker away gently to the folds of his heart and the crevices of his pain like the crackling flames that licked the roaring fire before melting away into the ashes that consumed the dirty base.

I have no choice He let his head fall against the pillow, feeling the wood of the headboard pound against his scalp lightly. He watched the little girl breathing rhythmically. He watched the teddy bear she clutched dearly rise with her steady inhales and fall with her steady exhales. He listened to her breath hitch at every inhale as her reminiscent hiccups snuck through her nose and forcefully resounded through her small belly. He felt adrenaline pump through to the core of his bones, afraid of the threatening tears that always seemed so close to her lashes. Cause I won't 

He flopped his back the other way, seeing his cell phone stare back. He reached across numbly, grasping the antenna. He flipped it open carefully, placing one hand at the base as the other guided the top up slowly. He looked back at the image that made tears waver in his throat painfully. It was a still and standing shred of proof of the precious moments he had with her. It halted a moment in the ticking hours of time where they revealed in each other's company, only too afraid to admit it.

_Say goodbye anymore_

It was captured then only to look back at him now. He knew her number; he knew the speed dial. But he searched through his phonebook, scrolling through the faceless names that had become only frozen words before his eyes. He finally highlighted the name that still seemed to follow him, with a face that haunted and pursued his dreams.

_I'll fix these_

She sniffed loudly next to him, making him jump and loose his grip on his phone. She snuggled closer to her bear, like it was her only lifeline. It took him back to when Jude clutched to him with such need. He absently wondered what she would do now. He followed the path his thoughts led him across and found himself staring back at the haunting question he had avoided since he watched the tears leaking from her eyes.

_Broken things_

What would he do now? He shook himself again and wrapped a tender arm around the small girl. Her eyes were suddenly open and alert. She stared at him for a quiet moment. Her gaze shifted between his open arms and his quiet face. She breathed in once more, safety and comfort visibly calming her.

_Make sure everything's_

She latched a small hand across two of his fingers. The little girl drifted to sleep once more as her grip loosened around the teddy bear's neck and her grasp tightening around Tommy. He lay down next to her as her curly mess of hair tickled his neck. He inhaled the mingling scents of the blazing fire, of winter's sneaking air, and his burning tears.

_All right_

Silence consumed the room and the air between the two. Tommy lay still for continually passing moments as he watched the ashy cinders dissolve and fizzle under the powering flames in the fireplace. He turned his head slowly to see the whistling wind battling against the falling, frozen, wintry petals through the wooden panes of the window. He shut his eyes again, watching Jude's face shine past the tears that he couldn't seem to cry away. Sleep knocked once more against the image, as she slipped away under the weight and Tommy let himself succumb to the beautiful numbness of sleep.

_This love has taken it's toll on me

* * *

_

I have part of chapter 2 written, following Jude, but please tell me if you like it enough for me to continue! Everyone's always so nice, I just hope you guys liked this as much I did writing it :o) 


	2. Recycled Air

Here is chapter two, but first I want to thank _**Tommy4eva** _and **_angel422 _**for their wonderful reviews! You guys are too nice to me!

This chapter focuses in on Jude, with lyrics to _Recycled Air_ by the _Postal Service_. It's a great song, I completely recommend it to anyone who likes/loves/listens to Death Cab. It's awesome! Ithas a similar flashback, in **bold**, through Jude's eyes in the early middle.

I hope you guys likeit!

**Disclaimer**:I think everyone can make an educated guess and know that I don't own anything, but I wish I did:o)

* * *

_I watch the patchwork farms'_

Jude strolled aimlessly throughout the office that had once been his. She looked at the various awards he had received during and post- _Boyz Attack_ nation. She saw the platinum record frames from his former band hidden behind the others or in remote extremities of the room. She felt a wave of pain flash through her core as her knees wavered beneath her. She inhaled sharply, pushing it within the recess of her darkened heart. Her limbs went numb as her nerves cried out, not knowing what to do when the heart had no reason to pump.

_Slow fade into_

Jude founded a latent picture lying across his desk that pulled the sorrow out from its hidden corner, from where it was forgotten in its peaceful and undisturbed slumber. The ache growled and reared its head, scoffing at the puddle of tears leaking from her wallowing puddle of frozen love that had become her heart. The pain stretched from the alcoves of her shadowed betrayal and poked her heart meanly. She felt the tears fall faster against the wall of her abdomen and leak onto the fingers that clasped together to stifle it. She sank down in his plush chair, smelling the scent he left behind. She turned her body around and pushed her face to the soft leather of the headrest. She inhaled again, recognizing the scent of his forgotten cigarettes and her hot tears fusing. She wanted to memorize the stench of utter desperation and desolation.

_The ocean's arms_

**"I don't think I'll be coming back." He told her as she looked to her feet. The pain in his voice reached out, pulling and tugging at Jude to listen. She felt her reality ungluing itself piece by bitter piece. She felt a colossal mass drop around her whole world, crushing her under the cruel weight. She stayed still for a moment, the image of a Tommy she knew before, captured in the air in front of her. She heard the slam of a car door as the picture dropped away before her eyes and splinter at harsh contact with the solid floor. She felt a hand come from somewhere deep inside her and clutch her heart so painfully, so mightily. She ran from the over illuminated room that shone too brightly for her dimming consciousness. She breathed in the night's air, feeling her heart push against the strains of its new ropes.**

**He looked back at her once more with pity in his eyes. She felt another mass fall from around her head and shatter around the ground she watched his feet tread. She felt every promise and unsaid love they ever had float off with the harsh wind that whipped around her face, stinging her hot tears cold.**

_And from here_

**She closed her eyes, not able to watch him running away, and saw the unspoken promises she made to herself take form. They asked her what she was thinking. How could he want her? How she could have led herself down such a path? She exhaled and watched them fall away with the tears that streamed down her face. She wiped them away as she called his name frantically into night's oppressive cover. Her life depended on him; she heard the tire treads screech wildly over the pavement and felt her heart leap in front of him. Tommy looked back, tearing Jude apart. His wheels pushed forward, crushing her heart flat against the wet ground. She felt her tears drop numbly against her cheeks as the wind made her skin burn. She clutched her head, knowing that if she wished hard enough she could bring him back. She knew it. "Tommy!" She cried in final attempt.**

_They can't see me stare _

**She watched him turn back, but all she saw was the pain that wouldn't shake from his eyes. It seeped into pools in his piercing gaze and dammed down against his cheeks in floods of promises left to wither. She breathed in the callous air, the grip around her breaking heart tightening. He was gone. She was gone.**

The pain wrapped itself around her heart even more fiercely, as small pieces broke off in its grip. She inhaled once more; quelling the pain she refused to feel, and picked up the photograph that stung her so profusely. Jude stared at it for a silent moment, in reverence of what used to be. She pushed it against the desk, his face turned away from her. The soft light of a candle blew away within her and total darkness sealed her in. She felt the outside world melt away as her pain went coursing and rampaging through her body like a restless stead. It trampled and kicked away the memories she shared with him into a dust of blinded forgetting. She felt the grinding pieces cut under its hooves like sharp glass edges, searing pain more intensely.

_The stale taste_

She inhaled deeply; once more pushing used breaths into her body, only to be met with a struggle that finally broke Tommy's torturous hold around her heart. The air circulated lifelessly through her veins as her heart rejected the wasted space. The fingers fell from contact and sagged limply into her inward pools of tears she had cried for Tommy. The palm caught the remnants and scatters of a swelled heart that burst in pain. Her eyelids flew open again as the sounds of the last night rang out in her ears. She reached for the picture again and felt Tommy staring back at her. His smile taunted her, laughing manically at her. She saw his eyes void of the pain and pity that haunted her now. Jude let her head fall back as Tommy's voice played on an endless loop in her ears and his speeding car driving around an infinite track in her mind.

_Of recycled air _

She felt an embrace fasten the warmth she had left in her slowly freezing body. His departure left her cold; the shell of her life, that he continued to break, left her wanton. Jude was present in her sister's caring arms while her mind and heart traveled unknown distances and times to be with the one who left.

_Calm down _

Jude's bloodshot, bleary eyes looked up at Sadie. "He's gone Sadie." "I know." She told her sister, running a soft hand through her hair, wanting nothing more than for Jude to be whole again. She wanted to bear the pain that left her younger sister barren and missing. She wanted to give her back a spark of life. To give her back a spark of hope that he would be back. That he could come back.

_Release your cares_

Jude felt the unavoidable pain finally take control as she fell into its snarling claws that now cradled her into a tortuous numbness. She heard and felt her sister's coos wash over her as she sat in a cold room that Tommy left behind and lived with an empty heart that he had taken with him. She breathed in again the worn and tearful air, filling her lungs and feeling her tears slip in, letting her heartbreak acclimate her to being left alone.

_The stale taste of recycled air.

* * *

_

Ok next chapter is posing serious problems, but I'm going off to hopefully finish a chapter of Bang Theory and I hope that'll open the muse flood gates lol. Please review, it's more than welcomed. It's loved... I'm a junkie ;o) 


	3. What Hurts the Most

I completely love you guys! I want to thank **Tommy4eva angel422 **and **Duddley111**! You guys are unbelieveable and I love you reviews! This chapter focuses on Tommy again, and I used the lyrics to _What Hurts the Most_, which is a song I never thought I would like. But I do. No, actually, I love it. lol, ok I'm all done :o)

**Disclaimer: **I really do not own anything, Ipromise that I haven't been telling people that I own Instant Star. Really.

* * *

_What hurts _

The alarm clock's harsh blaze struck midnight in front of his eyes. The spell his dreams had cast was slowly fading away, letting the misery leak through his bones again. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. The burn that shot from his pupils to the back of his head seared dully in light of his breaking heart. He felt like every moment took him farther away from her memory. Farther away from her love. Farther away from any possibilities of that's love renewal. He sighed resoundingly, knowing that after she had haunted his dreams so peacefully, so void of his current melancholy, nothing could rouse him from daylight's numb pain. He closed his eyes only to feel his pain sear more maliciously, arching from the back of his mind to the deep wells in his heart.

_The most _

He groaned, looking out the window to see a once peaceful tree whip against the harsh wind's gusts. It blew until branches snapped and continued to puff with more might but without satisfaction. It blew its breath harder against the weakening tree as its crunched leaves whirled into a pool of frazzled fury. His eyes drifted closed again, as he tried to recapture the blissful serenity he found so unexpectedly in his dreams. But he was merely met with the familiar sting of tears he couldn't keep from shedding while the regret and longing welded in the pit of his stomach and rose through the unfeeling crevices of his body until they reached his heart.

_Was being _

The love his heart once found had been meek and was now a scarcely known feeling left in him. He had kept it hidden but his viciously dark secrets dug it up and taunted his love. The jeered and mocked in dismay at the shards of hope his love contained. It puffed its mighty misery and willed against the small strength of his love. It's resolve shook slightly from his core, tempting him to give into his pain, but his love held. It held and within the deeps sores of his loss Tommy felt a shining glimmer of something that wasn't pain. Something that gave him the strength to think of the unspoken love they had shared.

_So close_

He didn't know if he had broken her beyond repair. He didn't know if he had broken himself beyond repair. He didn't know that if he ever went back that she would want him again. If she could love him again. He didn't know he if he could live without the love that had snuck past the wall he posted long ago. He missed her. But his shard of love gave him hope that it wouldn't be forever between them. That they could love and last in spite of all the hurt between them.

_I would trade_

The winter rain patted against the roof loudly, waking Tommy from his lightly unconscious state. He stared at the stucco ceiling, connecting dots that melded together to form her smile in their wake. Tommy had wrapped a foot underneath his opposite leg long ago and the painful tingle alerted him that it was sleeping. He caressed the normally unwanted pain, but then flung his leg out forcefully. He felt nothing but pain. All the time. Sometimes it melded sharply with his regret to make an offensive cocktail, an ugly concoction that the lament of his heart served to him daily.

_All the words_

The steady downpour mesmerized him, unable to comprehend its consistency and will to continually patter. He got up and made his way to the fond of the bay window, leaning his heating body against the cooling rain-spattered glass. The beat of his mourning heart desperately searched for something to cling to and Tommy felt it pound along with the rumble of the shaking thunder. Distant tears and cries of sorrow shivered from across the house and met Tommy with resonant force. He heard her call for her _maman _while he wished he could only bring her back. For both of them.

_Left unspoken_

He pressed his hand against the pain, watching the drops from outside roll past his fingers and droop beneath his palm. He pushed his forehead closer to the glass, slightly above his hands, and watched the rain shimmer slowly from above his gaze.

In front of his gaze.

Hastening pace.

Beneath his gaze.

Rushing roll.

Beyond his gaze.

He thought of Jude again. She had come to him, beyond his realm of attention.

She had slowly crept near him.

Her hastening pace.

Nearer still.

Rushing roll.

She had stolen his heart.

_Not seeing_

Before she separated with the inevitable distance, with in his heart firmly in her grasp, he rushed beyond her view. He left. He missed her. He pounded one fist against the glass. He pounded another with a thudding force. He pressed his head further into the glass, wanting the break the solid barrier between his body and the dinning rain. When the glass resisted against his unremitting push, he cracked his body away from the window and walked outside. His gaze fluttered past little _Marie-Daphné _securely within Lorraine's loving and capable arms as he unlocked the door.

_That loving you_

He stopped a moment, with his fingers clasped around the scuffed knob in his hands. He didn't belong here. He couldn't let himself be permanently attached. He couldn't let his head be one place while his heart was another. He couldn't let his head be with the newest addition of his family while his heart was with Jude. He could give Marie part of him, but Jude had torn a firm hold on the rest of him. He missed her. Tommy walked across the doormat and put himself in the freezing grasp of the sheets of rain.

_Was all_

Tommy sat still, feeling the rain patter again his shoulders harshly. His only protection from it's steady beat down was his flimsy tee shirt. The drops started to burn his skin as he looked to the sky and saw thousands of small droplets make their descent, only to meet a fate of the cruel and unforgiving finality of the hard ground. He felt like a crazy man, standing out in the rain with the fire that blazed inside would readily welcome him, just as he had welcomed her in his arms so many times. He opened his calloused palm and watched it engulf the diminutive drops of soft water.

_I was trying to do _

He missed the softness of her hair and the brilliance in her eyes. He missed the way she laughed all the time. He missed the smile that played along her lips when they shared secret moments. He missed her. He thought of the way his harsh hands and roamed over her soft skin. In Darius' office. In the rain. He remembered that after they had come too close to the edge of a precipice he wasn't ready to stare down, he ran away. He pulled away from her and put up an unbearable distance. A distance that killed him before. A distance that was killing him now.

_But never knowing_

He thrashed his hand through the gusting air and let his head fall dismally. He missed her. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered what he had been thinking when he left. He hated himself for leaving her with questions in her eyes and sadness in her questions. He hated himself for leaving her with the hidden answers that maybe could have made things better. For leaving with answers that may not have left her so broken. For never giving answers that might not have left him so broken.

_What could have been.

* * *

_

Ok, I couldn't resist. I'm addicted to author's notes lol. I hope you guys liked the chapter, tell me! Review, can you tell I'm addicted. And insane. :o) 


	4. Stereo

Ah, it's been forever since I updated, but everything else got super crazy, but here it is now! yay, alright this chapter focuses on Jude this time, and it's based on _Jared Scharff and the Royals_' song _Stereo. _I really want to thank **angel422**, **LuvTommy56**, **Duddley111**, **Tommy4eva**, and **thatgirlyoucanttrust**. I love you guys so much, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I really do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 4: _Stereo_

_Where is the detail_

Jude lay in her bed, thinking of Tommy. Thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't left. She thought what would have happened if she had chased him farther. Thinking what life would have been like if Tommy had never kissed her in the alley. Her _what if_s taunted her maliciously until she rested on one that she couldn't face. Ever. _What if she never cared about Tommy at all?_ She rolled over towards her dresser and limply reached out to touch the photograph she had fallen asleep with in Tommy's office.

_In the photograph_

Jude picked it up and brought it close to her eyes so that she could memorize what it looked like to be happy. It looked like being next to Tommy. She dismally looked around her room that was void of him. She dismally looked our around life that was newly void of Tommy. She looked back down as her gaze wavered towards the arm the languidly wrapped itself around her shoulders. And she looked at the smile that played along a contended face. Jude sat against the drawers of dresser, feeling the knobs press to her back painfully, as pain languorously wrapped an arm around her. She felt the deepening frown that grazed along a pained face. She brought a finger to the edge of the picture gently.

_That I am holding?_

Her eyes fluttered closed briefly. This time she didn't see Tommy coming home. She didn't feel his lips against hers again. She didn't hear him calling her this time. She saw her fingers trail a tearing crease down the middle of the photograph. She felt her heart breathing deeply and shedding his memory. She could hear the satisfying destruction of what used to be.

_The colors are bleeding_

But when Jude opened her eyes a moment later she saw the smiles blur and his now watery eyes looking back up at her. She squeezed her lids over the salty tears again, tired of the feeling, but letting it soak through her all over again. She wanted desperately to rid her thoughts of Tommy. She wanted hopelessly to rid her heart of his love. She dreamed and hoped endlessly to forget him.

_And crashing into_

But when she looked back down at the still memory of their fleeting moments together, her own eyes gazed back up at her and told her that she never would. That she never really wanted to forget him. Jude knew she just wanted to pain to fade away. She didn't want to wake up to a pillow ridden with tears of painful dreams only to take a step into her new reality without Tommy and have the tears leak more viciously. She knew she just wanted Tommy to come back again. She knew she just wanted Tommy to piece her life back together again. She just wanted Tommy to mend a heart that wouldn't see past the feeling of despairing loss that enclosed it.

_One another._

Jude plodded one foot in front of the other, as the mundane routine of shedding tears called her again. She let her face hit the pillow, wanting to feel the certain numbness that sleep always brought, but only felt her nose rub painfully against a spring. She rolled over silently and turned the photograph in her hands over and over again. Racking her brain for something she had done wrong. Filing through the memories that taunted her now. Searching for clue that could bring the clarity of light into the endless darkness that strangled and smothered her.

_The film is aging_

She looked at the faceless couple once more before flopping over again. She tried to rid her memory of the two that had become the quintessence of all that could have been, captured forever in a picture that haunted her. She angled her head to read the dull glare of numbers that only told her how long it had been since he left. A time that only told her that she was withering away without him. It was a symbol of all that abandoned her and left her sitting in a mound of cold loneliness.

_The picture's almost_

**11:11 **resounded through her head, amplified by the persisting glower of the glowing numbers that reflected across the picture and along his face. _Make a wish _it told her. She shook her head as the tears that were brimming cascaded down her cheeks and wetted the pillow behind her hair. _Make a wish_ it commanded more forcefully. Jude merely shook her head more resolve and turned her gaze from the clock and tore her gaze from the picture. _Make a wish _it demanded. And despite all the tears she cried out of hopelessness and helplessness she made a wish. She made a wish.

_Lost._


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

Ah, here it is and back for the last horrah. I don't think that I spelled that right lol. Anyway I just wrote the last chapter which coincedentally happens to be this one. I really want to thank everyone who went on this trail with me and everyone who reviewed! Especially **Tommy4eva**, **LuvTommy56**, **tommys21**, **Duddley111**and **iamthatplace **for last chapter! I love love love you all and I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, I am incredible sap who canot resist a happy ending so all ends well. Teehee,and I don't know if it's specific in the chapter but I meant the whole last scene to go down at the pier. No really this is all so read and please review because I love you guys and you're always so nice to me:o) Rachel

* * *

Chapter 5: _Somewhere Only We Know_

A long hum pounded loudly against her ears. She got up and looked at the screen, flashing a face she missed. Flashing a face she had dreamed about. Flashing a face she had wished to see. Flashing a face that she had missed for what seemed like an eternity. Flashing a face that made her gasp.

_Where have you gone_

She didn't know if she gasped in surprise. Didn't know of she gasped in fury. Didn't know if she gasped at the sheer complexity that had become the distance between her head and her heart. She couldn't know. _Meet me_. It told her. She let it fall to the ground, next to her feet, feeling the antenna graze her foot as she rushed out the door. She rushed for the place that held their first moments together. She rushed for the place that housed her heartbreak. She rushed for the place that could rebirth the Jude that wasn't so broken.

_I need something to rely on_

He paced the docks, his feet rumbling against the salty rocks. He looked at a fraying knot of a fisherman that had docked earlier. He wondered how much earlier. He wondered where he had been when the knot was tied.

_Sat by the river_

He wondered where she had been when the knot was tied. He wondered where they had been when the knot frayed. He wondered if he had untied the knot he had tried to so hard to secure. He wondered if he had frayed it beyond repair. All that he had done, all the distance he put between them, all the times he walked away or pushed her away or shooed her away, if it all just withered away a bond that love couldn't fix. He wondered if he had ruined it for himself. He wondered if he had ruined it for her.

_I'm getting tired and_

She saw a man's frantic pacing stop as he hands slowly cradled a fisherman's knot his fingers grazing over the loose ties. She held a breath, stopping it from passing through slack jaw and open lips. She held a breath, stopping her thoughts from passing through her mind and roaming to pollute her heart. She held a breath and hastened her pace. The man's back spun to met her. To reveal that face. That face she dreamed of. That face she cried to see. That face she wished for. His face.

_I need somewhere to begin_

Pattering steps wavered through his ears, clomping through his thoughts and stomping through his worries. He spun around to see someone running.

Faster.

He saw miles between them. He saw heartbreak between them. He saw his actions between them. He saw all the things that were between them, all the things that pushed her away but seemed to bring her closer. She was far away but merely feet before him.

Faster.

Her distance was closing. His breaths were numbing. Her pants rang out to his racing pulse. He steadied it to the time of her steps. Faster. There she was, he could reach out and touch her.

Faster.

She was in his arms, her feet had stopped running and is heart knew no longer what to do.

_So why don't we go_

She opened her cherry lips that matched the crimson in her flushed cheeks. She whispered a small hello. A small hello that lasted hours. A small hello that said too many things. A small hello to Tommy Quincy.

_Somewhere_

His pursed lips cracked open, returning the hello but longing to brush against hers. His head dipped slightly. His eyes met her gaze. His lips trailed along her, sweeping a thousand fiery kisses on her all at once. She wound her hands around his back, bringing his closer. Bringing him back. Making him new. Making her whole.

_Only we know._


End file.
